Episodes with crew categories
Adventures of Superman # Adventures of Superman: Superman on Earth Agent Carter # Agent Carter: Time and Tide Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Ragtag # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Beginning of the End Andromeda # Andromeda: Forced Perspective Ark II # Ark II: The Robot # Ark II: Omega Arrow # Arrow: Lone Gunmen # Arrow: Trust But Verify # Arrow: The Man Under the Hood Battlestar Galactica # Battlestar Galactica: The Long Patrol # Battlestar Galactica: Murder on the Rising Star # Battlestar Galactica: The Hand of God Babylon 5 # Babylon 5: Convictions Being Human # Being Human: The Last Broadcast Being Human (2011) # Being Human: Some Thing to Watch Over Me # Being Human: I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You Beyond Westworld # Beyond Westworld: Westworld Destroyed Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: The Deadly Missiles # Bionic Woman: Winning Is Everything # Bionic Woman: Mirror Image # Bionic Woman: In This Corner, Jaime Sommers # Bionic Woman: Deadly Music Caprica # Caprica: Things We Lock Away # Caprica: False Labor # Caprica: Blowback Daredevil # Daredevil: Daredevil Defiance # Defiance: Pilot (Part 1) # Defiance: Pilot (Part 2) # Defiance: Painted from Memory # Defiance: The Awakening # Defiance: Upon the March We Fittest Die Doctor Who # Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 1) # Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 2) # Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 3) # Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 4) Falling Skies # Falling Skies: Respite Flash (2014) # Flash: King Shark # Flash: Back to Normal Firefly # Firefly Episode: The Train Job Gotham # Gotham: Pilot # Gotham: All Happy Families Are Alike # Gotham: Damned If You Do... Guardians of the Galaxy # Guardians of the Galaxy: Road to Knowhere Incredible Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Pilot (Part 1) # Incredible Hulk: Pilot (Part 2) # Incredible Hulk: Death in the Family # Incredible Hulk: The Beast Within # Incredible Hulk: Rainbow's End # Incredible Hulk: The Psychic # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 2) Incredible Hulk (1996) # Incredible Hulk: The Return of the Beast (Part 2) # Incredible Hulk: Fantastic Fortitude Invaders # Invaders: The Prophet iZombie # iZombie: Pilot # iZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Flight of the Living Dead # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Dead Air Jem # Jem: The Beginning # Jem: Disaster Justice League Unlimited # Justice League Unlimited: Flash and Substance Lois & Clark # Lois & Clark: Pilot # Lois & Clark: Requiem for a Superhero # Lois & Clark: Toy Story M.A.N.T.I.S. # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Tango Blue Megas XLR # Megas XLR: Terminate Her Moonbase 3 # Moonbase 3: Departure and Arrival Outer Limits (1995) # Outer Limits: The Gun Primeval # Primeval: 1.2 Quantum Leap # Quantum Leap: Leaping in Without a Net # Quantum Leap: Maybe Baby # Quantum Leap: Sea Bride # Quantum Leap: Ghost Ship # Quantum Leap: Moments to Live # Quantum Leap: Memphis Melody Six Million Dollar Man # Six Million Dollar Man: The E.S.P. Spy # Six Million Dollar Man: The Secret of Bigfoot (Part 1) # Six Million Dollar Man: The Secret of Bigfoot (Part 2) Sliders # Sliders: This Slide of Paradise # Sliders: Genesis Smallville # Smallville: Gone # Smallville: Façade # Smallville: Bizarro # Smallville: Shield # Smallville: Fortune Space Precinct # Space Precinct: Protect and Survive Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends # Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The X-Men Adventure # Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: Mission: Save the Guardstar Spider-Man: The New Animated Series # Spider-Man: The Party Star Trek # Star Trek: Tomorrow Is Yesterday Star Trek: The Next Generation # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Symbiosis Star Wars: The Clone Wars # Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Altar of Mortis # Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Water War Starlost # Starlost: Voyage of Discovery # Starlost: Lazarus from the Mist Starman # Starman: Starscape (Part 1) Static Shock # Static Shock: Toys in the Hood Supergirl # Supergirl: Pilot # Supergirl: Stronger Together # Supergirl: Fight or Flight # Supergirl: Livewire # Supergirl: Red Faced # Supergirl: Human for a Day # Supergirl: Hostile Takeover # Supergirl: Blood Bonds # Supergirl: Childish Things # Supergirl: Strange Visitor from Another Planet # Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way # Supergirl: Solitude # Supergirl: Falling # Supergirl: Manhunter # Supergirl: Worlds Finest # Supergirl: Myriad # Supergirl: Better Angels Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure # Atom: Invasion of the Beetle Men Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: Fun and Games # Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1) # Superman: Obsession Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Samson & Delilah # Terminator: Automatic for the People # Terminator: The Mousetrap # Terminator: Allison from Palmdale # Terminator: Goodbye to All That # Terminator: The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short # Terminator: Brothers of Nablus # Terminator: Complications # Terminator: Self Made Man # Terminator: Born to Run ThunderCats # ThunderCats: Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: The Trial of Cunning # ThunderCats: The Mumm-Ra Berbil # ThunderCats: Mechanical Plague Tripods # Tripods: France: October, 2089 AD (Part 1) # Tripods: France: October, 2089 AD (Part 2) True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Mine # True Blood: Scratches The Twilight Zone # Twilight Zone: A Thing About Machines # Twilight Zone: Nick of Time # Twilight Zone: The Odyssey of Flight 33 # Twilight Zone: The Prime Mover # Twilight Zone: Two # Twilight Zone: The Arrival Twilight Zone (2002) # Twilight Zone: Gabe's Story Viper # Viper: Holy Matrimony Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Eleven Days to Zero # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The City Beneath the Sea # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Jonah and the Whale # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Time Bomb # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: ...And Five of Us Are Left # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Cyborg # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Escape from Venice # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Left-Handed Man # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The X-Factor # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Monster from the Inferno # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Fires of Death # Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: No Way Back Voyagers! # Voyagers: Bully and Billy VR.5 # VR.5: Pilot # VR.5: Facing the Fire War of the Worlds # War of the Worlds: Goliath Is My Name # War of the Worlds: Loving the Alien # War of the Worlds: Max Warehouse 13 # Warehouse 13: Pilot # Warehouse 13: Resonance # Warehouse 13: Around the Bend # Warehouse 13: Buried # Warehouse 13: Reset # Warehouse 13: The New Guy Weird Science # Weird Science: The Feminine Mistake # Weird Science: You'll Never Eat Brains in This Town Again # Weird Science: WS4 Wolverine and the X-Men # Wolverine and the X-Men: Time Bomb # Wolverine and the X-Men: Code of Conduct Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The New Original Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman Meets Baroness Von Gunther # Wonder Woman: Fausta, the Nazi Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: Beauty on Parade # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman in Hollywood # Wonder Woman: The Pied Piper # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Skateboard Wiz # Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 2) World of Giants # World of Giants: Death Trap # World of Giants: The Pool X-Files # The X-Files: Pilot # The X-Files: Deep Throat # The X-Files: Squeeze # The X-Files: Conduit # The X-Files: The Jersey Devil # The X-Files: Fallen Angel # The X-Files: Shapes # The X-Files: Darkness Falls # The X-Files: Tooms # The X-Files: Little Green Men # The X-Files: The Host # The X-Files: Død Kalm # The X-Files: War of the Coprophages # The X-Files: Home # The X-Files: Emily # The X-Files: The Goldberg Variation # The X-Files: Orison # The X-Files: Founder's Mutation # The X-Files: Babylon X-Men # X-Men: Slave Island # X-Men: A Deal With the Devil # X-Men: No Mutant Is an Island Young Justice # Young Justice: Intervention Zeta Project # Zeta Project: The Accomplice # Zeta Project: His Maker's Name # Zeta Project: West Bound # Zeta Project: Hicksburg # Zeta Project: Shadows # Zeta Project: Crime Waves # Zeta Project: Hologram Man # Zeta Project: The Wrong Morph Zixx # Zixx: Phunkee Zee